Ottomore Staunton
'''Ser Ottomore Staunton '''is one of the older members of the Night's Watch. A war veteran, a Marshal of the Iron Order, a renowned knight and a weathered military commander, he now oversees the training of new recruits at Castle Black. Appearance and Character His old age doesn't seem to bother him too much, as he still walks on his own, save for a cane which he uses more for beating the recruits. His mind still cuts like the sharpest knife, and he his personality hasn't changed from the olden days. If anything, his stubbornness and courage have only increased as death has crept closer to him. Otto is one of the oldest, and definitely one of the loudest people in the Night's Watch. He bravely announces his opinions, and cares little for the opinions of others. He trusts in his experience and successful military career firmly, and never questions himself. He is known for his long speeches, that can easily take more than half an hour, about warfare, the winter, how things used to be better, how every ruling body in Westeros has weakened during the years, and how everyone around him have no idea how to make tough decisions. He's a patriot through-and-through, and swears unwavering loyalty to the unity of the Seven Kingdoms. Because of his long servitude to the Iron Order, he oftentimes mixes the Order with the Night's Watch, in which he has only been for eight years. Background Ser Ottomore Staunton, more familiarly "Old Otto" is a battle-hardened military commander, having fought in every battle since the Second Targaryen Rebellion, in which he first fought at the age of one-and-four. He began developing his militaristic views from there, believing that there was no better answer than war. Being the second son of Lord Staunton, he didn't inherit Rook's Rest when his father died, but instead got to oversee to its troops. Later, he was recruited by the Iron Legion, and he accepted, quickly climbing the ranks because of his noble origins and outstanding skills as a swordsman and a rider. At the age of 22, he was made a Marshal of the Riverlands by Lord Commander Roland Grandison. Because of the lack of suitable Riverlander knights serving in the Legion at the time, the position was given to a Crownlander. However, the following year the Legion was disbanded and replaced by the Iron Order. While Ottomore was openly displeased, warning everyone of the Crown's grip weakening, he got to keep his position if he quieted down. Ottomore served as a Marshal for the majority of his life, until the death of his older brother. Otto was second in line, and thus it was decided that he was the most suitable man to inherit. A great parade was held in Rook's Rest to commemorate the man who had spent more than thirty years serving the Iron Order. The Third Targaryen Rebellion, although he was already old by the time it happened, was Ser Ottomore's best moments in his life. He led several cavalry charges into the Targaryen ranks, his men amazed by the old man's courage and will to fight. He was summoned by Lord Desmond Mallister, the Grand Marshal, to the war council of the Crown, where he voiced his opinions so loudly that he was ultimately dismissed. Ser Ottomore returned to his ordinary duties, this time less honourably, however. He defeated several lords of Crackclaw Point and used his own authority to deliver punishments on them and their people, without consent of the Crown. In the end, Ser Ottomore had become something close to a tyrant in the small area he occupied, allowing several kinds of torture, imprisonment in bad conditions and forced labor - technically enslavement - of many Clawmen. When the Crown heard of these war crimes after Aelyx had left the Seven Kingdoms, Ser Ottomore was sentenced to the Wall for his immoral actions. There, he managed to snatch the position of Master-at-Arms and continue being a feared, respected military commander. Category:House Stauton Category:Crownlander Category:The Night's Watch